Moete Hero
"Moete Hero" (燃えてヒーロー, translated as "Burning Hero") is the most recognizable theme song of the original Captain Tsubasa 1983 anime and film series. It was also revamped as a recognizable ending and insert song for the 2018 anime. This song has been covered several times, both by [[Anime|other Captain Tsubasa anime]] and by several other unrelated artists. The song was composed by Hiroshi Uchiki and the lyrics were written by Osamu Yoshioka. Credits (original) Japanese lyrics ちょっとあれ見な エースが通る すぐれものゾと 町中騒ぐ 蝶々サンバ (蝶々サンバ) ジグザグサンバ (ジグザグサンバ) アイツの噂で チャンバも走る それにつけても俺たちゃなんなの ボールひとつに キリキリ舞いさ ダッシュ ダッシュ ダッシュ キック・エンド・ダッシュ いつかキメるぜ 稲妻シュート そんとき俺が スーパー・ヒーローさ ダッシュ ダッシュ ダッシュ キック・エンド・ダッシュ 燃えて青春 かけぬけろ ちょっと惚(ほ)れそな エースが笑う ネコもくわえた サンマを落とす 罪だねサンバ (罪だねサンバ) ジグザグサンバ (ジグザグサンバ) アイツに夢中な すずめも三羽 それにつけても俺たちゃなんなの イモというなら 勝手にいいな ダッシュ ダッシュ ダッシュ キック・エンド・ダッシュ いつか光るぜ ヘディング・シュート そんとき俺が スーパー・ヒーローさ ダッシュ ダッシュ ダッシュ キック・エンド・ダッシュ 燃えて青春 かけぬけろ Romaji lyrics Chotto Aremi na Ace ga Tooru Suguremonozo to Machijuu Sawagu Chouchou Samba (Chouchou Samba) Zigzag samba (Zigzag samba) Aitsu no Uwasa de Chamba mo Hashiru Sore ni Tsuketemo Oretacha Nan na no Ball Hitotsu ni Kirikiri Maisa Dash Dash Dash Kick End Dash Itsuka Kimeruze Inazuma Shoot Sontoki Ore ga Super Hero sa Dash Dash Dash Kick End Dash Moete Seishun Kakenukero Chotto Horeso na Ace ga warau Neko mo Kuwaeta Sanma o Otosu Tsumida ne Samba (Tsumida ne Samba) Zigzag Samba (Zigzag Samba) Aitsu ni Muchuu na Suzume mo Sanba Sore ni Tsuketemo Oretacha Nan na no Imo to Iunara Katte ni Ii na Dash Dash Dash Kick End Dash Itsuka Hikaruze Heading Shoot Sontoki Ore ga Super Hero sa Dash Dash Dash Kick end dash Moete Seishun Kakenukero English translation An ace who has a bit rude glance is passing It is said all over the town, that he is an extraordinary person Butterfly's samba (butterfly's samba) Zigzag samba (zigzag samba) Due to the rumour of this guy, even Chamba runs Despite that, we are here We go mad for a ball Run, run, run Run till the end of the match The lightning shoot that one day will be decisive At that moment, I'll be a super hero Run, run, run Run till the end of the match Burn up and run through, young boy An ace that looks in love is laughing Everyone is astonished by what he can do (literal translation: even the cat drops off the fish of it's mouth) Great samba (great samba) (literal translation: criminal samba) Zigzag samba (zigzag samba) Even a sparrow keen on this guy is dancing Despite that, we are here If you say he is a potato, that's up to you Run, run, run Run till the end of the match A heading shoot that one day will shine At that moment, I'll be a super hero Run, run, run Run till the end of the match Burn up and run through, young boy :English translation by Pablo Miranda Versions 1983 anime The original version of the song, also referred as "Moete Hero '83", is performed by Hiroyuki Okita and is the opening theme of the first anime from episode 1 to 87. It is collected in the following albums: The second version of the song, also known as "Moete Hero '85", is performed by Takayuki Takemoto with a new arrangement by Shiro Sagisu. It is used as the opening theme of the first anime from episode 88 to 128 and is also the insert song used in the film Captain Tsubasa: Europa Daikessen. It is collected in the following albums: 1989 OVA series The third version of the song, called "Moete Hero '89", is performed by Chika Sakamoto, Yoko Ogai and Eiko Yamada with a new arrangement by Osamu Totsuka. This version is used as the insert song for the 1989 OVA series Shin Captain Tsubasa. It is collected in the following albums: *''Shin Captain Tsubasa Original Animation Soundtrack'' (1989-07-01) CD *''Captain Tsubasa Complete Collection'' (2005-12-07) CD 2018 anime The most recent versions of the song, all simply titled "Moete Hero" and arranged by Hiroshi Sasaki, are used as the ending theme of the 2018 anime. A peculiarity of the 2018 series is that the song is performed by several voice actors in the roles of their respective characters. Some voice actors who have performed the song are Yuko Sanpei (Tsubasa Ozora); Kenichi Suzumura (Genzo Wakabayashi); Takuya Sato (Kojiro Hyuga); Ayaka Fukuhara (Taro Misaki); Soma Saito (Jun Misugi); and the voice actores of Hikaru Matsuyama and Ken Wakashimazu. These versions have been collected in the following albums: *''Moete Hero'' (2018-06-06, digital single) *''Moete Hero Collection: Shogakusei Hen'' (2018-08-29, 1000724958) Other versions Other versions and arrangements also exist. These are some of them: *Remix with Hiroyuki Okita and Yoko Ogai. Availabe in: **''Captain Tsubasa Complete Collection'' (2005-12-07) CD *Remix with Yoichi Mitsuhashi, Eiko Yamada, Yoko Ogai, Chika Sakamoto. Available in: **''Ninki TV Anime Dai Shuugou!'' (人気TVアニメ大集合!) (1986-07-21) CD **''Captain Tsubasa Complete Collection'' (2005-12-07) CD *Cover performed by Akira Yamanaka. Available in: **''Ketteiban!! "Yoi kono (TV) Anime" Best'' (決定盤!!「よいこの(TV)アニメ」ベスト) (2008-10-08) digital *Cover performed by Satoshi Hino, image song of the 2010 TV anime series Bakuman.. Available in: **''Bakuman.'' DVD 2 Bonus disc (2011-02-23) **''Bakuman.'' Blu-ray 2 Bonus disc (2011-02-23) **''Bakuman. Character cover song album: Utaman'' (バクマン。 キャラクターカバーソングアルバム UTAMAN) (2013-07-24) CD *"Supercampeones". Official adapted version for Latin America. Performed by Ricardo Silva and used for the Captain Tsubasa (1983 TV series). *Cover performed by Keita Brasil. Avaiable in: **''Moete Hero: Brazil e no Michi!'' (燃えてヒーロー ~ブラジルへの道!) (2014-05-27) single *Cover performed by Keita Brasil in samba style. Avaiable in: **''Moete Hero: Brazil e no Michi! (samba version)'' (燃えてヒーロー 〜ブラジルへの道! (SAMBA version)) (2014-06-19) single Trivia On episode 18 of the 1983 anime, the Nankatsu gang was singing a verse of the song when they hitchhike with the Nankatsu truck driver. Video gallery |-|Video= Captain Tsubasa - Moete Hero|Moete Hero '83 (Hiroyuki Okita) Captain Tsubasa No Subete Track 7 Moete hero|Moete Hero '85 (Takayuki Takemoto) Shin Captain Tsubasa OST Faixa 4 Moete Hero '89|Moete Hero '89 ( Chika Sakamoto, Yoko Ogai & Eiko Yamada) |-|Video (2)= SuperCampeones opening 2 latino (Excelente Sonido)|Latin American Spanish version 燃えてヒーロー 沖田浩之|Hiroyuki Okita performing the song in one of his last appearances Moete Hero (Bakuman)|Bakuman. version Moete Hero - Ending Captain Tsubasa 2018 Full Song|Moete Hero (Yuko Sanpei) Supercampeones, Moete hero, Ricardo Silva|LATAM Spanish version by Ricardo Silva External links {| | * '83 at AniDB * '85 at AniDB * '89 at AniDB * '18 (Tsubasa Ozora) at AniDB * '18 (Genzo Wakabayashi) at AniDB | * '18 (Kojiro Hyuga) at AniDB * '18 (Taro Misaki) at AniDB * '18 (Jun Misugi) at AniDB *[https://anidb.net/s78214 (Yoiko no TV Anime Best album)] at AniDB | *[https://anidb.net/s41575 Bakuman. version] at AniDB *Lyrics at Oricon (Japanese) *Lyrics at J-Lyric.net (Japanese) *Lyrics at Anime Lyrics.com Category:Songs